Pearl (Steven Universe)
Summary Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven Universe, the ways of Gems. Despite her perfectionism and occasional bragging, Pearl suffers from low self-esteem, she is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by the unknown or when her plans fail, out of all the Crystal Gems, Pearl is the most poorly adjusted to life on Earth, being unaware of human social conventions and culture, such as jokes, games, arcades, food, and birthday parties, however, despite her pessimistic perspective of humans, Pearl is extremely dedicated to her cause in protecting humanity more or less out of her love, loyalty, and admiration for Rose Quartz. Aside from her pessimism and perfectionism, Pearl is usually polite and reserved to others; she keeps everything set orderly and tidy. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Pearl, Used the name "Earl" while pretending to be a human. Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless Age: Over 5,500 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (She doesn't like to use it), Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Can fuse with other gems, Bubble Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Spear and Sword Proficiency, Can summon her spear, Possible Technology Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can move clouds and fog), Extremelly good acrobat, Memory Projection, Can create Holo-Pearls, Can jump higher than regular humans, Her spear can shoot lasers, Pocket Reality Manipulation (There's a pocket reality inside of her gem, which she uses to store objects. She can also let others enter it to access her memories) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Mountain level (Should be far superior to a Ruby, Defeated Amethyst and stated that Amethyst "can't beat her", Defeated Steven and Connie at the same time) Speed: Relativistic via calculation Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Superhuman (Her physical strength far outclasses regular humans) Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Mountain level (Should be far superior to a Ruby) Stamina: Likely limitless (Gems can "get all the energy they need from their gems") Range: Melee physically and with her weapons, Higher with lasers and by throwing her spear Standard Equipment: A Spear, which was later upgraded into a trident. Used to carry two swords, but now she seems to only use them for training. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius in combat (Has over 5000 years of battle experience, fought in a 1000 years long war and is comparable in skill to Garnet and Bismuth, who are skilled enough to defeat multiple entire battalions of Quartz soldiers by themselves with little difficulty) Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate the gem on her head, and will die if it is destroyed. Enough damage will make her physical form revert into her gem. Low self-esteem. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusion Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Hologram Users Category:TV Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Swordswoman Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Support Users